Aquellos que nunca se han ido
by Teniente Jazmin Jager
Summary: Esa noche, rodeado de aquellos a los que amaba, olvidó por un instante las culpas, sus errores y aciertos, sus sueños rotos, lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido, solo para recordar cuan humano era. Porque durante mucho tiempo, desde aquella noche en la que no tuvo elección, lo había olvidado. Itachi. Primer Lugar. Reto "Frases épicas" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".


Masashi Kishimoto, te odio con toda mi alma. ¿Por qué tuviste que cargarte a Itachi dos veces? Ah, claro, el manga es tuyo.

Participαnte del reto «Frases épicas» del foro «La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Personαje: Itachi Uchiha.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs (según Word): 1528.

Reseñα biográficα: Isabel Allende. Lima, Perú. Escritora de origen chileno nacida el 02 de agosto de 1942. Hija de un diplomático quien le inculcó desde temprana edad su afición por las letras. Mientras estudiaba periodismo se iniciaba en la escritura de obras de teatro y cuentos infantiles. Trabajó como columnista en medios escritos y periodista en medios televisivos.

Su obra magna, _La Casa de los Espíritus_ (1982), próxima al «realismo mágico» de Gabriel García Márquez fue considerada un «boom» de la literatura latinoamericana iniciada por el propio Márquez en los años sesenta del siglo XX.

Residente actualmente en los Estadus Unidos, es miembro de la Academia Estadounidense de Artes y Letras desde el 2004.

Aquellos que nunca se han ido

Incluso años después, en la guarida de los Akatsuki, Itachi no dejaba de pensar en aquello que dejó atrás, su familia, su novia, su clan, su hermano pequeño, su honor. Todo para convertirse en un monstruo.

Solo, en medio de una noche vacía de luz, encerrado en su cuarto, Itachi recordaba los pedacitos de felicidad que había tenido en otro tiempo, como la vez que descubrió que tenía miedo a los fantasmas.

_Tenía cuatro años y su madre le había confiado que dentro de ella crecía un hermanito; desde entonces asumió con una seriedad poco inusitada en un niño de su edad, el papel de custodio. Seguía a Mikoto a todos lados, pegado a sus faldas, o a veces escondido tras un árbol más o menos frondoso. Mikoto reía y lo dejaba hacer; estaba segura de que el pequeño sería un hermano mayor estupendo._

_Un día, saltando de árbol en árbol en busca de su madre __«Kami-sama, ¿cómo pude ser tan distraído?», chocó de frente contra la figura del tío Obito Uchiha y ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo._

_—¡Duele! —se quejó Obito pasándose una mano por el hombro derecho—. Itachi-chan, ¿eres tú?_

_—Sí —asintió Itachi intentado ponerse de pie—. Lo siento, Obito-san._

_Obito hizo un gesto despreocupado y terminó por ayudar a su sobrino a ponerse de pie. —¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?_

_—A buscar a mi madre. Debe estar con Kushina-sama —respondió Itachi e hizo un ademán de despedida, pero Obito se lo impidió agarrándole de la muñeca._

_—¡Por ahí no! —Obito le señaló el gran árbol que indicaba la entrada al bosque Uchiha—. Ahí hay fantasmas._

_—¿Fantas… fantasmas? —Itachi parpadeó un par de veces sin entender a lo que su tío se refería._

_—Sí —Obito bajó la voz hasta convertirla en susurro—. Dicen que durante los tiempos del Primer Hokage, muchos ninjas murieron ahí, por culpa de la guerra; y que todavía buscan la forma de volver a sus casas._

Un rayo sonó afuera de la guarida, Itachi oteó el horizonte y observó que los nubarrones de tormenta se movían con pereza por el cielo. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Obito, quien poco después habría de morir en una misión. Nadie, excepto Mikoto, su madre, o Kakashi llorarían por él o le llevarían sus respetos a la lápida que llevaba su nombre. Pero él siempre lo recordaría. Y también le daría la razón con el tiempo; porque no solo aquellos fantasmas buscaban regresar a su hogar. También él. Aunque era casi una sombra y ya no tenía hogar.

Porque él lo había destruido todo y manchado sus manos con la sangre de los suyos.

_Su madre le había dado permiso de llevar a Sasuke a tomar el sol en el parque de la aldea. Itachi caminaba por las calles destrozadas por el ataque del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Konoha intentaba levantarse de las cenizas, a pesar de todo. Recordó que aquella noche su padre había llegado con el rostro más grave de costumbre, anunciando que el Cuarto Hokage había muerto, y Mikoto, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, los había abrazado con fuerza a él y a Sasuke susurrando «Kushina, Kushina, Minato». Él no había entendido demasiado, claro; pero supo que corresponder el abrazo le sentaría bien a su madre._

_No había bancas vacías en el parque, Itachi se dispuso a volver a su barrio cuando una voz amable lo llamó: —Itachi._

_Él reconoció la voz de inmediato. —Hokage-sama._

_—Ven aquí, Itachi-kun. —El Tercero se retiró el sombrero y le sonrió al niño quien tímidamente ocupó lugar al lado del anciano y afianzó el agarre a su hermano pequeño._

_—Él debe ser Sasuke-chan, ¿puedo verlo, Itachi-kun? —pidió Hiruzen._

_Itachi accedió, y el Hokage cargó al pequeño quien le mostraba una sonrisa sin dientes y agitaba los bracitos. —Es un gran gesto de parte de tus padres el ponerle el nombre de mi padre, Itachi. _

_—Va a ser un gran ninja, Hokage-sama. Y no le temerá a los fantas… —Se sonrojó de golpe, nunca le había confiado sus temores a nadie, ni que a veces creía ver figuras grotescas en el bosque de su clan. ¡Por qué tenía que habérselo dicho al Hokage en persona!_

_—¿Fantasmas, dices? —El niño, aún sonrojado, asintió. —Itachi, a veces es mejor temerle a los vivos. Los muertos no pueden dañarnos._

_—Lo sé, y lo sien…_

_—Pero los muertos a veces vuelven —le interrumpió el Tercero—. O no se han ido. ¿Puedo confiarte un secreto?_

_Itachi se sorprendió. Hokage-sama era un hombre viejo y sabio, ¿por qué confiarle algo a un chiquillo como él?_

_—Biwako me decía que un par de viejos como nosotros no duraría mucho —el anciano rió—; y fue justamente ella quien me dijo _«La muerte no existe, la gente muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo»_. Biwako murió durante el ataque del Zorro, pero yo la puedo ver todavía. Así como puedo ver a Minato, el Cuarto, sonriendo, o a su esposa, Kushina, con su cabello rojo bailoteando tras de ella, alborotando la Torre Hokage, y exigiéndome ser la siguiente. ¿Entiendes eso, Itachi-kun?_

Claro que lo entendía. Los fantasmas lo seguían a todos lados. Él habría deseado que todo fuera diferente, una salida; pero su Clan había tomado un camino equivocado. Y los recuerdos de aquella noche lo seguirían hasta el final de los tiempos.

Su novia, dormida, no sintió la mano asesina del hombre que despertaba a su lado algunas mañanas. Ella no le sonrió porque él se la llevó antes de que en su rostro se dibujase dolor.

Sus tíos, los que perfumaban con pan recién horneado al barrio por las mañanas, solo sintieron una _katana_ hundirse en sus espaldas y se desplomaron en el suelo sin quejarse.

Sus padres… ellos lo esperaban dispuestos a despedirse de él. La _katana_ temblaba en sus manos al oír sus palabras de aliento. Itachi no los vio a los ojos por última vez; pero sabía que ninguno de ellos llevaba decepción en ellos. Y dolía, dolía demasiado.

Su hermano pequeño lo odiaba. Y con justa razón. Itachi era un monstruo. Le había arrebatado hasta la última gota de esperanza.

Itachi no podía llorar, el tiempo le había secado las lágrimas y puesto en su lugar una árida máscara de fierro que lo ocultaba de todos, incluso de sí mismo.

Se sentía solo, aún en aquel lugar lleno de gente, mas sabía; él sabía que todos ellos tenían una historia qué contar, alguien a quién llorar, y una misión qué cumplir. No había tiempo de hablar del pasado más que con su propia y atormentada alma. También él, como los fantasmas de los que el tío Obito le había hablado, estaba atrapado en el bosque, deseando volver a un hogar que no existía.

Sintió el peso ligero de unos brazos rodeándole el cuello desde atrás. —Itachi.

«Imposible», pensó. ¿Era acaso un _genjutsu_?

—Itachi. —Y un olor a pan recién horneado inundó su cuarto.

«Es un _genjutsu_»; y el rojo del _sharingan_ coloreó sus pupilas, amenazante.

Pero ellos no se fueron. —Itachi.

—¡Hey, Itachi!, ¿acaso se te ha zafado un tornillo? —No, era imposible. ¿Aquella voz desenfadada era la de Shisui?

—Ustedes están… —Aún con el _sharingan_ activado, Itachi se apartó con cautela de la pequeña ventana, su mano tanteando la oscuridad en busca de un arma. —Ustedes…

—No Itachi. Nosotros no estamos muertos —interrumpió Yui, su antigua novia, sin dejar de abrazarlo por detrás como antaño, cuando él se deslizaba por la ventana de su cuarto por las noches.

—Déjalo, Yui. Si antes no tenía todos los tornillos en su lugar, menos los tiene ahora. ¡Ay!

—Cierra el hocico, Shisui —lo cortó su tía, tironeando suavemente de la oreja del mejor amigo de Itachi.

—Nunca nos fuimos, hijo. —La sonrisa de Mikoto era cándida, justo como él lo recordaba.

—Madre, padre, tíos, Shisui… —Itachi los observaba uno por uno. No eran seres de carne y hueso; ligeramente transparentes, se asemejaban a los fantasmas de sus pesadillas, mas diferentes a ellas. Todos, excepto Fugaku, su padre, se regalaban una sonrisa. —Yui. Padre. ¿Cómo?

—El Tercero te lo dijo, Itachi, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo Yui.

—La gente no muere si se la recuerda —acotó su tía.

—Y tú nos recuerdas todos los días —finalizó su madre.

Todos sus muertos lo rodearon, incluso su padre. Itachi apenas podía creerlo. Durante años pensó que el Tercero había olvidado decirle que los muertos odiaban a sus asesinos.

—Perdónenme, perdónenme, perdónenme.

—No, Itachi. —Fugaku habló con la voz grave y el rostro sin expresión que tenía en vida—. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Estamos orgullosos de ti, eres un buen chico.

Y esa noche, rodeado de aquellos a los que amaba, Itachi olvidó por un instante las culpas, sus errores y aciertos, sus sueños rotos, lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido, solo para recordar cuan humano era. Porque durante mucho tiempo, desde aquella noche en la que no tuvo elección, lo había olvidado; creyendo que la máscara era su verdadero rostro.

Itachi no notó que afuera comenzó a llover con fuerza junto a las gotitas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

Notαs de lα αutorα: *apartando el pañuelo* debo decir que Itachi, para mí, es un personaje puro más allá de las atrocidades que tuvo que cometer en la vida. Es un personaje, del que, estoy segura, hay mucho que decir y pensar. Tengo un hermano mayor al que adoro –y me dio un sobrino esta semana, por cierto-, al que suelo llamar «Mi Itachi personal» porque posee el mismo espíritu de sacrifico y entrega que posee Itachi.

Decidí publicarlo el día de hoy, porque se cumplen cinco meses de la muerte de mi padre. El dolor no ha pasado, y todavía hago cosas que, mientras él vivía, hacía por inercia; saludar a los gritos para encontrarme con su cama vacía o aguzar el oído solo para oír el ronquido del motor de la camioneta a lo lejos.

—¿Se merece un review?

¡Suerte, guapos en el reto!

Jajohecha pevê!

25 de Mayo de 2014, domingo.


End file.
